Armour
by dial558hell
Summary: Some semblances allow for enhancement, others for manipulation, others conjure. But there are the rare ones that allow for all three. Strong Jaune AU, mostly moment to moment stuff no set ending yet.


**I own nothing.**

"normal speech"

 **"SHOUTING"**

 _"thoughts"_

 _"Oh Oum why?"_

This was the one solitary thought bouncing through Jaune Arc's head as he clutched his stomach the bullhead hitting another patch of turbulence. He wore a long brown trench coat wich was tattered and torn near the hem, black gloves, a plain white t-shirt, jeans and combat boots. His blonde hair covered his face for the moment as he was doubled over due to the nausea he felt. He groaned placing a hand over his mouth and leaned forward until his head was placed upon the cool metal wall.

 _"Damn flying menace! If Oum wanted man and faunus to fly he would have given us wings or maybe some sort of glider thing. But nooooooo we had to go ahead and make these godless contraptions and now Oum has cursed us. Few of us granted, but enough so that motion sickness is an issue. Stupid, stupid, stupid..."_

As one could tell, Jaune was and is still very much against the idea of flying. He was attempting to hide in a corner so as not to disturb any of the passengers with his groaning, but a pair of girls happened to notice his plight and came over to inspect.

"You okay?" the smaller girl said. She wore a red cloak and hood, she had silver eyes and dark brown hair with the tips dyed red. The girl next to her was taller with the kind of body that turns everyones heads, guy or girl. She had lylac eyes and long golden hair with similarly coloured bracers on her wrist and a two piece jacket and shorts.

Jaune fearing opening his mouth meakly shook his head, keeping his mouth covered.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

He shook his head no

"Can you not speak?!" she asked a little louder seeming to get flustured.

Jaune uncovered his mouth. "No I can I just don't trust my mouth right now."

"Why not?" the other girl asked confused.

In answer Jaune ran towards a trash bin a few feet away and violently became reaquainted with his lunch.

A moment of silence

"Gross." both the girls said.

After his purge, Jaune did feel better, at least momentarily. He turned to both of the girls after making sure whatever sick there was, was no longer on his face.

"Yeah not exactly the best of first impressions." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"At least you didn't get it on us Vomit Boy." The blonde said smirking.

"Yaaaang don't be mean." The red cloaked girl whined.

"What? I'm just teasing Rubes, besides what else am I supposed to call him? We don't know his name."

"It's Jaune." Jaune offered from behind them.

"Hi Jaune I'm Ruby Rose and this annoying mass of hair is my big sister Yang Xiao Long!" The smaller girl, now known as Ruby said at a breakneck pace.

"Ruby I'm hurt." Yang said mockingly placing her hands over her heart.

"Well Ruby, Yang it's nice to meet both of you, as I said before, names Jaune,, Jaune Arc." Jaune said smiling at the two girls.

"It's nice meeting you too Jaune." Ruby said smiling

"Nice to meet you too Vomit Boy." Yang said

"It's Jaune."

"Nope!"

Jaune continued talking to both Ruby and Yang, partly because it took his mind of his motion sickness, but mostly because they were both incredibly kind and interesting people. He learned that Ruby and Yang were half sisters, and that Ruby had been accepted to Beacon even though she was two years younger than everyone on the ship. Yang beamed proudly while Jaune had been impressed, Ruby however had blushed and lowered her head, mumbling about normal knees.

Jaune didn't want to ask.

The bullhead soon landed and the doors had barely opened when Jaune launched himself through them and began hugging the ground.

"Sweet sweet earth, I swear I'll never leave you again." Jaune said lovingly ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone passing him.

"You know the only way too Beacon is by bullhead right?" Ruby asked/teased.

"Shut up Ruby let me have this moment."

"Should we leave you and the ground alone?" Yang asked the ever preasent smirk still on her face.

"Nah, I'm good now." Jaune said standing up. He clapped his hands and faced the two girls clapping his hands "So where do we go now?"

"I don't know about you two but... therearesomeofmyfriendslaterby!" Yang said her voice fading as she ran after a group of people in the distance leaving Jaune and Ruby to stand there awkwardly.

"Well..." Jaune said clasping his hands behind his back "My previous question still stands, what now?"

"I say we make our way towards the school!" Ruby exclaimed marching foward and promptly walking head on into a trolly full of luggage.

 **"Watch where you're going you dunce!"**

Jaune turned to look at the owner of the angry voice, and found a girl in a bright white dress with equally white hair and skin. She was angry that much was obvious, but for some reason, she also seemed... sad. As if she didn't want to be angry.

"I'm sorry!" said Ruby.

" **Sorry don't you know what this is? It's dust! You could have caused an explosion, or worse. Oum how did you even get here arent you a little young!"** the girl "Oyelled getting angrier.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jaune said stepping between the two.

The girl glared at him "And who are you?" she asked still angry but at least no longer shouting.

"Jaune Arc, and this is Ruby Rose, the girl who yes ran into your luggage, apologised. So I believe miss, sorry I don't know your name, that you should accept the apology, but in turn maybe apologise for reacting so... angrily." Jaune said, choosing his words carefully with an uneasy smile on his face.

The girl for a brief moment, had a flash of shame cross her face, but was instantly replaced by a not angry, yet stern expression. "My name is Wiess Schnee, and I suppose..." she turned to Ruby "Miss Rose I accept your apology but see that it doesn't happen again, I also apologise for my behaviour."

"Oh. Um thank..." but before Ruby could finish the girl had already marched off, trolly at her heels "...you." Ruby slupmed forward falling to her knees. "Welcome to Beacon." she mumbled.

Jaune walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him like a sad puppy. He smiled softly.

"Come on Rubes. Let's walk around a bit."

"Alright Jaune."

They walked along, not really knowing where they were going. They idly chatting about their lives before coming to Beacon. Ruby was shocked to find out he had seven sisters. They eventually found themselves in a garden.

"So I've got this thing." Ruby said revelaing her massive scythe.

"Wow." Jaune said his eyes bugging out a bit. _"Note to self don't piss off Ruby."_

"Yeah this is my baybe Crescent Rose." She said cradiling the scythe lovingly "She's also a fully optimated high impact sniper rifel. Made her myself.

"That is impressive."

"What about you, what's your weapon?" Ruby asked looking at him to see if she could find it.

"You won't find it on me."

"Why not didn't you bring it with you?"

"Yep."

"Then where is it?"

"My weapon and my semblance are one and the same."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let me just show you."

Jaune stepped back and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and then began to speak. "Be it night or day, storm or sun, your duty shall be done, come forth Knight!" Jaune began to glow a bright white, and Ruby had to shield her eyes. When the light began to fade, she lowered her arm to find Jaune standing there but now in a incredible suit of armor. It was a deep silver along the arms and legs with sharp plating along the hands and feet, the chestpiece was a brighter silver with a white lion in the centre, his helm was angular and like his hands and feet had sharp platings along the edges. His shoulder plates were smooth and circular save for the clips which were attatched to a white cape that flowed down his back to the backs of his knees. In his right hand was a spear easily as tall as him with a red tip that instead of comping out the top, had two curving blades coming out the side to meet at the top to create the spear point. In his left was a kite shield pure white with the same symbol of a lion only this time in gold. Ruby coould hardly contain her excitement.

 **"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD! THAT'S SOOO COOOOOL!"** Ruby was zipping around Jaune trying to see every nook and cranny of the armor.

"Thanks I think it's pretty sweet too." Jaune said shuffling his feet awkwardly. If one could see his face, you could see the blush from the praise.

"Do you have any more or is it just the one?"

"I have more than just my Knights armour, four more actually."

"Can I see them?"

"Nope." Jaune said popping the P as his armour disapeared in a puff of steam.

"Aww why?" Ruby whined giving Jaune puppy dog eyes.

Jaune deadpanned her "Seven sisters Ruby, I'm immune." Ruby hump"hed "And I'm not going to give away all my secrets yet, you might see some more during initiation you might not. Who knows."

"Fine."

Jaune chuckled then stopped eyes widening slightly. "Ruby?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where we were supposed to go?"

* * *

After finding their way to the auditorium, and listening to Ozpins oh so confidence inspiring speech, they made their way to a hall where they would spend their first night before recieving their dorm rooms. Jaune changed into his sleep attire, a black tank top and blue pajama bottoms. He entered the room and felt several eyes on him, most of them he realised were female in origin.

"Jaune!" He looked over and saw Ruby waving while Yang looked him up and down smiling aprovingly. He walked over to them and Yang hummed.

"You didn't tell me you worked out Vomit Boy."

"It's Jaune, and you can thank my psychotic uncle for this." he said gesturing to himself.

"Thank you uncle Arc." Yang said laughing.

"Could you three be quiet please I'm trying to read." Came an annoyed voice from behind them.

The three of them turned to see a black haired girl wearing a bow and a yukkata she held a book in her hands and was glaring at them slightly with amber eyes.

"Sorry um..." Jaune said gesturing meekly with his hand.

"Blake, and if you would be so kind as to be quieter so that I may read in peace?"

"Jaune. And of course, but can I ask what you're reading?"

Blake sighed annoyed. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control."

"Are you reading Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Blake said suprised.

"I love that book, though truthfully I don't pity Dr. Jekyll, he knew what the syrum did yet he continued to take more, if anything he enabled Hyde to do what he did." Jaune said. "Anyway goodnight."

"Goodnight Jaune."

Jaune turned back to Yang who grinned a little more. "So motion sickness, buff and a complete nerd huh? You are full of suprises."

"Whatever Yang goodnight, goodnight Ruby."

"Night Jaune."

"Night Vomit boy."

* * *

The locker room was filled with people preparing, pulling on armour, readiyng weapons and chatting to their friends. An orange haired girl was darting around an oriental boy in green with such a large amount of vigor that Jaune couldn't help but take pity on him.

Unfortunatly as he was paying attention to the unlikely pair, he collided with a person who had been facing away from him almost knocking both of them over. The woman, for the person he had bumped into had been a girl, had thick crimson hair tied into a ponytail and startling green eyes. She wore a bronze hypolite spartan armour with a similarly coloured circlet on top of her head

"I'm sorry." Jaune said immediatly.

"It is no trouble." the amazon said smiling.

"Umm... My names Jaune, and yours is..?"

"Wait, you mean you don't know who this is?" Came a familiar voice from behind the amazon.

Jaune craned his neck to find white hair and blue eyes. "Oh hello Weiss and to answer your question no I haven't had the pleasure." He said smiling kindly at both of them.

"This is Pyrrah Nikos."

"Ok."

"She's graduated top of her class in Sanctum."

"Cool."

"She's won the Mistral Tournament four years in a row."

"Impressive, I think, I never heard of it."

Weiss was starting to get a bit flabergasted. "She's on the cover of Pupmkin Pete's cereal!"

"I don't really like that cereal, kinda bad for you no offense." Jaune said directing the last part to Pyrrah.

"None taken, you're absolutely right anyway." Pyrrah said.

"How do you not know her, have you been living under a rock?"

"Not really, most of my time was spent either training with my uncle or recovering from training with my uncle."

"What do you mean recovering?" Weiss asked.

"Well there was one time when he put me out of action for seven months."

"Seven..!" Pyrrah exclaimed.

"Yeah seven, I had just unlocked my aura, turns out I have alot of it and he wanted to test out how much so he punched me."

"How many times?" Weiss asked fearing the answer.

"Just once."

"Once!"

"Once."

"Your uncle sounds scary." Pyrrah said.

"Well he did use his semblance when he punched me sooo..." Jaune non comittedly shrugged.

"What kind of semblance does he have?" Weiss asked fearful and intrigued.

Before Jaune could answer the intercom buzzed.

"All first years to the cliff. All first years to the cliffs."

"Guess that's us." Jaune said.

* * *

Jaune and all of the first years stood on panels lining the cliffs, the Emerald Forest stretching out into the horizon, listening to Ozpin explain the selection process. Jaune admitted that it was wierd how the first to make eye contact would be his partner, but he couldn't help but chuckle a bit when he saw Ruby's expression.

"... so any questions?" Ozpin finished looking at everyone.

"Yes, how are we going to get down?" Jaune asked raising his hand.

Ozpin simply looked at Jaunes feet. Jaune looked down as well and saw that he was standing on a launch pad. He looked at Ozpin with a smirk. "You enjoy doing this don't you?" Jaune asked as his fellow classmates were being launched into the forest.

Ozpin smiled. "I won't confirm it, nor will I deny it."

Jaune laughed and activated his semblance. The Knight armour took form and he was launched skyward.

Ozpin watched all of them go, as he stired the coffee in his mug slightly.

"This is going to be an interesting year."


End file.
